


Indicative of an Emotional Attraction

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Flirting advice, Gen, Kiss on the Hand, for smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So I saw asmooch-tober list on twitterand somehow the first prompt "kiss on the hand" came out as the Squip giving Jeremy some flirting advice?





	Indicative of an Emotional Attraction

“We need to work on your flirtation skills.  You need to prove that chivalry isn’t dead.”

“I- wait, what?”  The squip rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

“You can’t just go straight to your first kiss,” he scoffed.  It appeared as though the supercomputer was deep in thought, a strange static pattern flickering in his eyes.  Jeremy’s eyebrows knit together, a bit disconcerted by the flicker of blue white light.

“Ya, no shit,” Jeremy murmured softly.  He was no good at interacting with girls, kissing was definitely beyond his current expertise. 

He startled when the squip grabbed his hand, a tingle of electricity accompanying the non-corporeal action.  Nonetheless, he raised it obediently, following the motion of his squip’s movement.

“What’re you-?”

“Jeremy, do you remember those chick flick’s you pretend you don’t watch?”

“I-“  His face flushed.

“Well, they hold an excellent example of a way to make your target female feel appreciated.”

“Uh-huh,” he replied in an uncomprehending tone.

The squip drew in an annoyed breath, pinning him with a look that made him feel like a complete idiot.

“Granted it can be seen as a dated custom, but it is far more indicative of an emotional attraction than a sexual one.  If executed correctly, she should find it endearing.”

“No offense, but I have no idea what you’re talk-“

Jeremy blinked in surprise as the squip inclined his body forward, somehow getting Jeremy to raise his hand so the squip could kiss the back of it.  The contact felt like a discharge of static electricity, and he jerked the hand back, noting the amused smirk that flickered across the squip’s face.

“A kiss on the hand.  Seen as a gesture of both courtship and respect.”


End file.
